


Morning Routine

by Jestana



Series: Femslash February 2021 [11]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Don't copy to another site, F/F, Only The Force Awakens happened in this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 01:21:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29360202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jestana/pseuds/Jestana
Summary: Phasma likes to cook now that she knows how.
Relationships: Leia Organa/Phasma
Series: Femslash February 2021 [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2138613
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2
Collections: Femslash February





	Morning Routine

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Femslash February 2021. The prompt was 'cooking'.

Phasma tilted her head at the sound of the bedroom door opening and closing as she cooked breakfast. As the pad of bare feet on tile floors grew closer, she set down the spatula she'd been using and poured two mugs of caf, perfectly brewed. She smiled when a pair of slender arms slid around her waist and her lover nestled against her back. "Morning. Breakfast's still cooking."

"Mmph, caf?" Came the muffled reply.

Laughing softly, Phasma took one of their hands and kissed the palm before placing a mug in it. She carefully checked the food as her lover drank half of the mug in one go. "Good?"

"New flavor." Her lover mused, stretching up to kiss the back of Phasma's neck.

She nodded, shivering at the sensation. "Yes. Dameron recommended it."

"His name is Poe," her lover reminded her, finding her free hand and giving it a squeeze before moving away.

Phasma rolled her eyes, amused, and carefully split the omelet she'd been cooking between the two plates waiting on the counter. "Yes, General."

"Hmph." When she turned, Leia sat at the small table across the room, peering dolefully into the mug in her hands. "He knows me well."

Carrying the plates to the table and setting them down, she indicated the second mug waiting on the counter. "There's more."

"Yes, Captain." Chuckling, Leia stretched her hand out towards the waiting mug.

Phasma sat down next to Leia, watching the mug carefully float across the kitchen and into Leia's waiting hand. "Your control's getting better."

"If it gets me more caf, it'd better." Leia took a long sip. Then she smiled up at Phasma, stretching up to kiss her, warm and teasing. "Thank you, Phasma."

"Thank _you_ , Leia." She meant for more than the kiss and the relationship they'd built and Leia knew that.

Taking one of Phasma's larger hands, Leia brushed a kiss across the palm, and then they turned their attention to the breakfast Phasma had cooked for them.

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place after the First Order was defeated somehow (what sequel trilogy? Only TFA happened) and Phasma was basically released into Leia's custody. They got to know each other and Stuff happened.


End file.
